


Lies and kisses

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Poor Derek, Sad Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sound behind him made him whirl around and his eyes widened when he saw the black smoke but before he could do anything it forced itself into his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Demon Stiles is apparently my new obsession

“I’ll go upstairs.” Stiles said and Scott bit his lip with a worried expression, making Stiles glare at him. “Don’t you dare say that it’s too dangerous. I may be injured Scott but I’ve been doing this for six years now and I’ve survived far more threatening things than a demon.”

Scott sighed. “I know dude, I’m just worried-“

“I’ll go with him.” They both turned around to look at Derek who was leaning against the wall. Scott’s face lit up and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not some kid that needs protection assholes. I can take care of myself just as well as any of you.”

“Stiles is right.” Allison said and crossed her arms. “We’ve been training together ever since we started our little team and do any of you want to say that I can’t go anywhere alone? Besides, this house is huge; we need to split up now that Lydia and Isaac are in the hospital.”

Derek glared at her and opened his mouth to say something but before he could do that, Stiles had grabbed his gun and bottle of Holy Water, lifting an eyebrow when Scott looked like he was going to object. The young werewolf sighed and shook his head but gave a little nod.

“Fine. But call if anything happens. Promise?” he added when Stiles lifted an eyebrow.

“Fine.” He said annoyed and Scott gave him a small smile in gratitude.

“We’ll meet here in thirty minutes-”

Stiles didn’t wait for him to finish, just turned around and walked up the stairs.

 

***

 

Stiles sighed as he walked into the next room, coughing at the dust that filled the air. He looked around and quickly aimed his gun at the figure that was lying on the ground. It was the blonde girl they’d been hunting and he quickly looked around him when he realized that the demon must’ve left its vessel. He reached down for his phone with one hand, looking around the room cautiously. A sound behind him made him whirl around and his eyes widened when he saw the black smoke but before he could do anything it forced itself into his mouth.

 

***

 

“Stiles?” Derek called as he walked up the stairs, hurrying when he didn’t get an answer. He sighed in relief when he spotted the younger man, crouched over something and a deep breath told him that it was the girl they’d been after. Stiles looked up with a smile.

“Hey. She’s knocked out but okay. The demon must’ve left her.”

Derek furrowed his brows. “I hate it when they do that.”

“Yeah, me too… Are you gonna help me?” Stiles said with a smile, reaching out for Derek’s hand and the wolf nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, I just wanna try something first…” he said and leaned down to kiss the younger man. When he pulled away he hummed but suddenly pushed the other up against the wall, a hand around his throat, making him gasp.

“Derek- What are you doing-!”

“Get out of him.” the wolf snarled, eyes glowing and Stiles looked at him in confusion.

“What are you talking about? It’s me-“

“No it’s not. Stiles’ heart always skips a beat when we kiss. Yours didn’t.” Derek growled. “Even now, your heartbeat is steady, no change at all.”

They looked at each other for a few moments before the demon rolled his eyes. “Ugh fine lover boy.” it said in annoyance. “Stiles is currently taking a nap in here, so I decided I might as well have a little fun and take over.”

“Let him go. Now.” Derek said, tightening his grip and it gasped for breath. “Or I will kill you.”

The demon chuckled. “And how are you gonna do that? You can’t harm me without harming Stiles and I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna harm him.”

Derek growled but reached down in his pocket and pulled out his phone, holding it up to his ear.

“Scott. I’ve got the demon, get up here now.” He said simply and closed the phone again. The demon pouted.

“You dogs are so boring.” Then its eyes narrowed. “You and your little team as sent so many of my brothers and sisters back to hell. It’s such a shame that I can’t possess your kind without your permission. You would be so useful…” it said with a smirk that made Derek shiver at the sight of such an expression on his lover’s face. Suddenly, the sound of running feet made them both look at the door and the demon sighed, shaking its head.

Scott and Allison barged into the room and the demon rolled its eyes. “I had hoped that we would have some alone time.” He made a small move with its hand and they all hit the wall hard. Allison started chanting something in Latin and the demon glared at her. “I wouldn’t do that if I where you.” It said and grabbed Stiles’ gun, aiming it at her. Scott growled, eyes flashing red as he fought against their invisible chains but the demon just smirked, pointing the gun at Stiles’ head instead, making them all freeze.

“Now then, where was I? Ah yes-“ suddenly he stopped talking with a groan and when he looked up again they could all see that Stiles was back, eyes wide in panic.

“Derek, don’t say yes to-“ his eyes turned black and he snarled in annoyance.

“Now that little brat ruined the surprise. Oh well…” it walked over to stand in front of Derek. “I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll let your precious little Stiles go,” a smirk spread on its face, “ _if_ you give me permission to use you as my new vessel.”

Derek barred his teeth in a silent growl and the other just raised an eyebrow, grin never leaving its face.

“So…” it ran a finger down his cheek, ignoring the glare that was directed at it, and leaned closer. “What do you say? Either I kill little Stiles and find another innocent vessel or you’ll let me in and I promise to not harm any member of your happy little gang.”

Derek inhaled sharply and as he let it out his face fell. Then he looked at the demon with burning blue eyes.

“Fine.” He snapped and Scott and Allison both looked at him in shock. “I’ll do it. Just let him go-“

“No Derek he said not to-“

“Oh shut up would you?” the demon growled and waved a hand towards the young werewolf who immediately closed his mouth along with Allison. “Could you repeat that sweetie? I need to be completely sure, after all.”

“I’m willingly giving myself up as a vessel. Now get the hell out of him.” Derek hissed and the demon’s smile grew.

“It’s a deal then.” It said and quickly leaned forward, pressing their mouths together. Derek could feel how the black smoke pushed itself down his throat and then, he couldn’t see anything.


End file.
